


When The Stars Align part 2

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: When Dylan felt like all hope was lost for him to find love again, Dylan spent the last 2 weeks in his treehouse, but Dolly tries to help him out of his depression by being supportive, but Dylan gets the once in a lifetime chance and meets the love of his life once more,Summer came to Camden  because her owners are looking around to see if they want to live in live her, so that gives her time to visit Dylan once more. Dylan and Summer are walking to the dinner table, but even though Dylan is happy to see her again, he can’t help but feel like something bad is on the horizon.





	When The Stars Align part 2

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all enjoyed and want more don't be shy to ask

Dylan enters the dining room with his parents and Summer, the pups took up most of the seats but there were two seats left right next to each other.  
Summer: hey look there’s a spot right there.  
Dylan: oh um that’s convenient.   
Summer: (nudges Dylan shoulder) come on i’ll race you there (runs off).  
Dylan: (laughs) hey no fair you had a head start.  
Summer slid across the flood almost missing her seat, Dylan not to far behind her slid to, Dylan couldn’t stop his momentum so he crashed into her almost making her fall.  
Dylan: ow, oh i’m so sorry you ok?  
Summer: i’m ok you?  
Dylan: yeah, sorry i’m a bit clumsily today.  
Summer: you seem always clumsily (giggles).  
While the two were chatting Dawkins appears out of nowhere and begins to talk to Dylan and Summer.  
Dawkins: hello mind if i sit here.  
Dylan: yes i do mind.  
Summer: I don't mind at all.  
Dylan: (Whispers) grrrrrr  
Dawkins: (blushing) ah thank you your so beaut- I mean kind (laughs nervously).  
Summer: (giggles) aw you’re so adorable Dawkins.  
Dawkins: (uncontrollably blushing) oh I-I um th-thank you (rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment).  
Dylan: um Dawkins don’t you have to work on some inventions or something (he said with an aggravated tone).  
Summer: oh you work on inventions Dawkins?  
Dawkins: (sits in between Summer and Dylan)  
Why yes I do (wags tail).  
Dylan: (inner thoughts) why is Dawkins talking to summer all of a sudden, wait no way.  
Dawkins: um I-if you like you could see some of my inventions ms.  
Summer: oh please you can call me Summer and I'd love to.  
Dylan angrily starts chewing his food due to his brother talking to his crush, but then he had an idea.  
Dylan: hey Dawkins isn’t it   
your turn for pup care.  
Dawkins: um according to my calculations yes indeed it is my turn and that event will transpire in about thirty minutes, oh kibbles (said with disappointment)  
Summer: (puts her arms around both of them) hey I have an idea, how about all three of us go see Dawkins inventions and we can do pup care.  
Dawkins: that sounds like a great idea (wags tail).  
Dylan: yeah sure sounds like fun.  
Summer: (whispers in Dylans ear) by the way what’s pup care.  
Dylan: Oh it’s where I or one of siblings take care of the pups.  
Summer: (rests head on Dylan shoulder) that sounds like fun.  
Dylan: (accepting her head resting) yeah maybe you and me can try it sometime.  
Summer: (giggles and whispers) maybe city boy (winks).  
Dylan tried to put his arm around Summers waist so he can hug her but Dawkins rudely interrupts them.  
Dawkins: oh summer!  
Summer: (pulls away from Dylan) hm?  
Dawkins: W-Would you like to examine my work (he asked nervously).  
Summer: sure, let's go Dylan.  
Dylan: oh ok sure summer anything for you (blushing).  
Summer: (blushing) aww come on let’s go (presses her nose against Dylan).  
Dylan: (rubs his nose against hers) a-a yeah sure let's go.  
Dawkins felt jealousy building up inside of him, seeing his brother with a beautiful girl ticked him off, so Dawkins interrupts their nose rubbing.  
Dawkins: but Dylan i thought you said you don’t want to see my dumb inventions (said sarcastically)  
Dylan: well um you said you needed help so I'll help you(angrily smiles at him) .  
Dawkins: if that's the cast can you fetch me my tool box (smiles)  
Dylan: sure bro i’ll be right back (said angrily to his brother)  
Summer puts her paw on Dylans shoulder.  
Summer: something wrong?  
Dylan: no it’s nothing you should go up stairs i’ll meet you there.  
Summer: ok I’ll meet you there.  
Summer and Dawkins walk upstairs to his room while they are going up stairs Dolly passes by the two on the stairway wondering to herself what are they up to but Dolly noticed Dylan walking to the living room closet. Dolly rushed towards Dylan to tell her about her suspicion.  
Dolly: (bumping into Dylan) sooo bro what’s going on (grins)  
Dylan: nothing that concerns you (walks pass her)  
Dolly: (following him) oh well I guess I shouldn't say that it seems like Dawkins is trying to steal your girl.  
Dylan: DAWKINS! no he wouldn't besides he doesn't stand a chance with her she’s already mine (cocky smiles)  
Dolly: whoa where did all this confidence come from bro.  
Dylan: lets just say I have a good feeling about tonight.  
Dolly: oh you gonna lock lips with her tonight huh big guy (laughs)  
Dylan: (blushing) w-why yes i will kiss her tonight just you see (walks off in confidence)  
Dolly: (snickers) not if Dawkins takes her first.  
While Dylan is walking up the stairs he starts to think about what Dolly said, he did notice Dawkins was acting funny around Summer but he didn’t want to believe that Dawkins would try anything with Summer. Dylan finally made it to Dawkins door but he wonders why it’s close, he opens the door to see Dawkins talking to Summer about his invention, Dylan was relieved to see Dawkins not trying anything with Summer.  
Dylan: he-  
Before Dylan can say something he sees Dawkins resting his head on Summers waist. Dylan felt betrayed by his own brother so Dylan throw Dawkins tool box at him, Dylan missed on purpose so the box wouldn’t harm Dawkins. The noise of the box startled the two.  
Summer: Dylan what was that for?  
Dylan: Dawkins what do you think your doing!  
Dawkins: (nervously says) I um wasn’t doing anything b-brother.  
Dylan: Grrrrr GET OUT NOW DAWKINS!  
Dawkins: (tail between his legs) b-but this is m-my room.  
Dylan: I DON’T CARE LEAVE!  
Dawkins begins to tear up and runs out of the room out of fear.  
Summer: Dylan what are you doing (grabs his face)  
Dylan: I'm sorry Summer I over reacted (puts head down in shame) it seemed like my brother was flirting with you so i u-  
Summer: let Jealousy cloud your judgement.  
Dylan: (sighs) yes i’m sorry i thought that-  
Summer: you should apologize to him.  
Dylan: yeah i will I’ll go talk to him right now.  
Dylan tried turning around but Summer jerked Dylan's face back in the same position she had him in while grabbing his face.   
Summer: before you do that you didn’t forget did you? (said flirtingly)   
Dylan: (while his face is being squished) forget what?  
Summer: (whispers to his ear) that kiss you owe me (links his ear).  
Dylan: Oh of course um ok.  
Dylan wrapped his paws around Summers waist and slowly pulls her in for a kiss, Dylan closed his eyes and puckered up his lips getting his ready for the kiss but he barely got the time to prepare because Summer grow impatient and pulled Dylan in connecting their lips together, Dylan felt like everything surrounding him vanished, all he was thinking about is Summer soft lips touching his, Dylan noticed that Summer change the movement of her lips to touch Dylan's nose with hers, Summer began moan while kissing him and she leaned in closer to Dylan, Dylan and Summer body was in sitting position the whole make out session. While still kissing him something was poking her lower body so she looked down and noticed that Dylan's member was touching her but it seemed liked Dylan didn’t noticed. Finally the two disconnected their lips for gasp for air.   
Summer: (heavy breathing) well… that was something (blushing)  
Dylan: (heavy breathing) yeah sure was.  
Summer: um heh Dylan you can let me go now (giggles)  
Dylan: yeah sorry (lets go) um i better go talk to my brother and maybe we can play some Poddle Woof.  
Summer: oh i think we should play another game instead, just you and me.  
Dylan: oh, what game is that?  
Summer: Oh, I think you’ll enjoy it (giggles).


End file.
